So close
by fanficreader23
Summary: A little chit chat between our two victors. What's going on in Peeta's mind? Songfic


She's sitting there, fiddling with something, something she's bound to use, like a bow and arrow. She's toying with it, examining the arrows and the sheath, making small nods of her head. Without a sound, she places them down on the floor, and moves to the couch. She sits down and relaxes, like she's been through a full day of work.

I nervously sit down to the empty place beside her, my sweaty palms rubbing together. "Hey," I choke out, and she glares at me as if I'm an unwanted stranger. "Hi," She almost sounds questioningly. I manage to ask a question that needs an answer. She answers, then we look like a quiz show, talking to each other about random subjects.

We're sitting down and talking, talking very casually. Awkward talking, as you can say. It's just simple things we say to each other.

_You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling_

_On my little heartstrings_

_Got me all tied up in knots,_

_Every time I see your face,_

_Oh, it brings out the boy in me._

I manage to bring up something, enough to push a smile out of her face. But, her face hardens again into the expression she always wears. We continue talking.

_Don't know how you just did it,_

_But you got me real good,_

_Hook, line and sinker_

_But you don't even notice, girl I wish you would._

I'm fresh out of ideas to say, and this doesn't happen usually. I think of one. "So, um, about your family, tell me about them." I sputter out, and I feel a bead of sweat trickle down my forehead. Nervous? Why am I nervous? She shoots me a glance then thinks of something. She replies, saying something about Prim and her mother, but I think she's beginning to doubt me. Does she think I'm strange? Well, maybe…

_I can't help myself,_

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face._

_And if we've never met,_

_I bet you don't know my name._

I try to take a save, to save myself from getting deemed as a weirdo. "Oh, yeah, that's interesting. I only have brothers." I say. She nods, but something in her eye makes her look like she's looking at a mutant.

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think I might be going crazy_

'_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, or break._

_How'd you get so close, _

_When you're so far way._

It's eerie how we both go quiet, and we just stare into the abyss. Both of us just remain like that for a few minutes, but my mind is streaming with thoughts. _What did I do? _I'm already freaking out inside. _Surely, I didn't offend her. But maybe I did. But, how?_

_I think she might be close to perfect._

_Boys, You know what I mean._

_She has a face straight out of a magazine._

_Got to pinch myself,_

_She isn't just a dream._

It's like we're both shaken awake, when both our eyes find each other, and then look away again. This happens for about forever, until she's the one who asks me.

"Oh, how's life like with brothers?" She asks me, biting her lip as if she never wished to say anything. I take a moment to look up and think. "Well, it's okay. But, judging by the fact that they're sometimes rough and rowdy, and sometimes made me cry," I trail off. "They what?" She says, almost on the brink of laughter. "When I was a kid, a kid, okay?" I save, and she nods. "I guess it's safe to say that it's pretty good." I say with a smile. She takes a few minutes before I pop another question. "How's life with a sister?" I ask her, remembering her sweet little sister, the one who always stops and praises the cake display on our window.

"Oh, it's alright." She says. "It's actually nice to have one, like mine." She says, playing with the tip of her long braid. "What's your sister like?" I add to my question. "She's nice, sweet, anything you could say. Completely different from me." She says with a roll of her deep grey eyes. "Oh, okay."

_I wish you were mine, _

_All mine,_

_Mine, All mine_

_I wish you were mine._

_I can't help but smile, _

_Every time I see your face_

_And if we've never met, I bet you don't know my name._

_Am I out of my mind? I think I might be going crazy._

"_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, or break._

_How'd you get so close?_

_When you're so far away._

It's silence again, and we're both apparently blank. My mind is swimming around in thoughts.

" Well, I have to get going now," She finally breaks the silence.

"Oh, okay." I nod. "That was a good chat." I comment, looking her way. She's scooping up the bow and arrows she's been looking at, and slips on her sweater.

"Bye," She says, without even turning her head, her feet marching up to the door.

"Bye," I mutter, which is barely audible.

I just see her leave, strut down the front porch, and turn to go and face her own house. We just live a few blocks away from each other, but today, I wanted her to come with me to my house. She agreed, but she said she was going hunting right after.

How did she get so close, when she's so far away?


End file.
